Visiting the Future!
by LiaLoveLife
Summary: The big four (plus their friends) are sent to the year 2014! Welcome to their new (modern) home! Watch them react to all the modern stuff to give you a good laugh!


Hiccup POV:

Yeah, typical morning.

I wake up, sun shining, terrible terrors singing on the rooftops. I get out of bed thinking all is right with the world when I get,

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Toothless. Of course. His little morning routine to wake me up, I swear he's done it so much I think we'll need to repair the roof again. Ah well, there's no dragon training today and my dad's off to somewhere… important (atleast that's what he says). Might as well go for a little morning flight.

I get up and outside to find Toothless on the roof, well atleast until I got out. As soon as he spotted me he made a sound of delight and glided down from the roof.

"Hey there, bud. Want to go for a little mornin' flight?" I said petting his head, he purred in response opening his wings in excitement. "Alright then, let me just get my saddle and I'll be back,"

I went over to Gobber's workshop (or forge as he likes to call it) where I left it there to make some… adjustments (Hint: Stormfly's been chowing down on that chicken lately). I walk in, and its not there.

On top of the desk? _Not there_

Underneath Bertha? _Not there_

Hooked on the saddle rack? _Surprisingly, not there_

_Where in Odin's beard is it? _I scowled, not wanting to leave Toothless waiting, I know how much he loved the flights and I certainly don't want him to come in here and wreck the place.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I sighed, "Gobber have you seen my-" I turned around to see Astrid on Stormfly approaching, something in Astrid's hand.

"Hey Hiccup, I believe you're looking for _this?"_ she asked holding up my saddle. How 'normal' of Astrid to just _steal _it like that.

"Oh, haha. Very funny to hide my saddle and tailfin –two of the most important things in my life, keep Toothless waiting and to…" I trailed off wondering what else to say,

"Undo your little 'adjustments'? The funniest thing I ever did." She smirked. I scowled. Typical, competitive and mischievous Astrid. "Here you go, I figured you and Toothless would go for a little morning flight. Can I join?" she asked hopping on Stormfly, I smiled,

"Whats in it for me?" I asked grabbing the flight stuff from her grip, she paused and the smirked. _What is she going to do now?_

"AH!" I yelped as a few spikes shot at me, REALLY fast. So much for the phrase "think fast". "Alright, my life it is. Let's go I really don't want to keep Toothless waiting,"

By the time we reached home…

"Um, Hiccup… your backyard's on fire." Astrid said holding back a laugh.

I scowled, "Thank you Astrid, for summing that up."

As said, the whole scenery we saw before us was on fire. The flowers were now ashes and some still wilting and what was green grass soon turned out to be nothing but good ol' dirt.

Behind one crushed bush was Toothless, eyeing the scenery before him. When he spotted us he just raised his eyebrows as if to say 'This is what happens when you keep a desperate dragon waiting'.

"Toothless, you're lucky my dad hates greenery," I said irritated, he just stuck his tongue out at me.

"And that it wasn't the house," Astrid giggled.

"Whatever, lets get going, this won't even be a _morning _flight anymore," I said pointing at the sun high in the sky.

We hopped onto our dragons and took off into the sky.

We took this free time to look down at Berk and take in some details,

It was silence for a minute or two but Astrid spoke,

"Wow, I never knew Berk was this big,"

"Well, since the dragons moved in we had time to build new ones instead of replacing 'em," I laughed, she laughed to.

_Silence again_

"Hey… Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember our first flight… _together?_"

I froze. Gods that was almost ages ago, before the dragons moved in. But Odin was it magical.

The scenery was beautiful, the feeling of being above the clouds. But most importantly… Astrid. That was when I got her trust, ever since then she's been… the greatest friend I ever had (next to Toothless)… maybe even more than that.

"Yeah."

"And how magical it was…"

"Yeah."

"And when I first got to know dragons and took a liking to them,"

"Yeah… What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts. She laughed,

"Hey Hiccup, do you think we're a thing?"

_Silence._

Oh gods. OH GODS.

Of course I do! But does she? No. We're just friends! She wouldn't like a small weak boy like me. She's all tough and cool and… pretty and strong. She is WAY out of my league.

"Well I gue-" I was cut off by a big black blob flying through us, fast, and I mean really REALLY fast.

"What was that?" Astrid said a bit stunned. Wait… I fast big black… dragon.

Could it be? Another Night Fury?

"Another Night Fury?" Astrid said as if reading my mind.

"Maybe. Come on, lets track it down," I said driving Toothless into the direction the mysterious dragon went. Apparently it went into some weird cave on top of a snowy mountain. We flew inside he cave and dismounted our dragons. Okay seriously, how can a big dragon fit in a small, useless cave like this?

_RUMBLE. CRASH. RUMBLE_

"Um… Hiccup? I hate to spoil this but.." she turned around to see one big rock blocking the exit to the cave. "I think we're trapped,"

"Great, I'd rather have my house on fire now." I looked at Toothless who was sniffing an oddly shaped rock, lifting it up to reveal some weird pond that was… glowing green. Huh, my favourite colour!

"It's big enough for someone to go inside and… I don't know I feel… attracted to it somehow…" she trailed of in some trance and walked to the pond,

"Astrid? What are you doing?" What in Thor's name IS she doing? She's not going to jump in it is she?

Then she jumped into the glowing liquid. _I stand corrected._

Toothless nudged me forward gesturing to the pond. I sighed, "I guess we can't leave Astrid in there, it looks… magical to me somehow."

Toothless snorted and jumped in. "Okay, after you…" I jumped in the pond.

And everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to realize I wasn't in my room. I was in… well I wasn't in Berk that's for sure.

"Welcome Hiccup," I sat up to a see a young girl with some… complex clothes looking at me warmly,

"To the future,"


End file.
